


if i can find you, who cares if it’s a bit far? i’ll follow the line that connects us two

by wonwoology



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mentioned Jeon Wonwoo, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Mentioned Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, for like a sentence, lapslock fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwoology/pseuds/wonwoology
Summary: jihoon and seungcheol spend their lives wondering if they'll ever meet their soulmate





	if i can find you, who cares if it’s a bit far? i’ll follow the line that connects us two

**Author's Note:**

> EXPLANATION:  
> this is a world where everyone has a red string tied to their pinky finger that indicates the person they're "tied to," their soulmate. it's invisible to everyone except the two people that the string is tied to. no matter where the other person is and no matter what happens, the string will always remain tied, even if the two soulmates reject each other. for the people that reject it, having the string remain is almost as though it mocks them for not following the rules. the only exception to this would be if your soulmate dies. when your soulmate dies, your string completely disappears from the world. throughout your life, you will have dreams about your soulmate and you will experience some of their memories and they yours. you will not learn what they look like, nor will you learn their gender, but you will learn how old they are, what their personality is like, and what kind of friends they have. the string is there from the moment you are born to the moment you die and it is up to to if you want to search for your soulmate or not.

jihoon's lived his entire life wondering who his soulmate is. he's watched his older cousins find their soulmates and get married, and his younger aunties and uncles do the same. some of his friends have found their soulmates and are happily in relationships with them and he'd be lying if he said it doesn't make him sad. he's 22 years old now and despite people telling him that he still has plenty of time to find his soulmate, he really wants someone to love. someone that isn't going to tell him that they can't continue the relationship because "they're not meant to be with each other."

he knows his soulmate well. he knows that his soulmate is a kind person that everyone loves, the type of person that everyone falls in love with at some point. they're 23, a year older than jihoon and they own an animal shelter. he learns that his soulmate has a passion for music, just like he does, and he hopes that once they meet, they can make music together. jihoon hopes that he can meet his soulmate soon, because despite not knowing who they are, he knows he'll fall in love with them as easily as he breathes.

 

seungcheol is 23. he gets by alright as the owner of an animal shelter and works part time at a friend's cafe. the red string on his pinky moves around a lot, day by day, and he wonders if he'll ever meet his soulmate. he knows that his soulmate is someone that enjoys making music, just like he does and that they're a year younger than him. he knows that they like cats and they actually have one, a cymric named woozi that they love dearly. he knows that they're not a very sociable person and would rather stay at home than go to parties, and he's okay with that. he wonders where his soulmate is. do they live in seoul, like he does? or do they live in another city? he knows that they're korean because their friends speak korean when talking to them.

he wonders if they long for him as much as he longs for them. he hopes so. he hopes that he can find his soulmate soon and give them his everything. he wants to live knowing that they’re happy because of him and knowing that he’s found the person he’s spending the rest of his life with. he can’t wait to fall in love with his soulmate.

 

jihoon has lived in busan all his life and thinks it’s time for a change, so he moves out when he’s 19. he moves to seoul and becomes the fourth roommate to three other people: junhui, soonyoung, and wonwoo. they’re the same age as him and they’ve been living together for three years now.

junhui and wonwoo are soulmates, so jihoon and soonyoung become best friends that third and fourth wheel the couple. it’s fun bugging them, but sometimes it just makes jihoon sad when he accidentally walks in on them kissing or when he sees them looking at each other with love in their eyes. he wants someone to look at him like that too. he wants someone to hug and kiss and hold hands with, someone that he can tell everything to without being judged. someone that he‘ll spend the rest of his life with and will love him unconditionally.

 

seungcheol’s been asked to work part time at his friend’s newly built cafe and he enjoys it a lot. he enjoys seeing the different types of people that come in, whether they be students or couples or parents coming in with the kids. it’s nice seeing people how people interact with each other in such different ways. a part of him hopes, that with some miracle that one day, his soulmate will walk through those doors of the cafe, ringing the bell to signal a customer and he’ll look up to see the string on his pinky finally meeting the other end of it and he’ll see the love of his life right in front of him. he imagines the first time they make eye contact to be magical and the only thing they can see in the moment are each other and it becomes something akin to a cliche movie scene but he can only hope, and hope, and hope.

 

it’s the afternoon and jihoon is craving some cake. he heard about a new cafe that opened up about a month ago that people have been raving about so he decides to check it out and see if they're really worth the attention. it’s within walking distance from his place, although it’s a little bit far, but he’s not in the mood to drive anywhere today. he could go for some fresh air anyway. when he looks down, he notices that his string is stretched in the direction that he’s heading. this has happened a few times already but he’s learned not to get his hopes up. his soulmate could be anywhere in that direction. when he gets to the cafe, he orders and waits. he looks down. the string has changed direction again and the small sliver of hope inside him has deflated and he ends up not enjoying the cake as much as he wants to. once he’s done, he gets up, pays, and leaves.

 

when seungcheol’s working, he feels the string on his pinky get a little more taut than normal and his heart races a little bit, but he tells himself to calm down. it’s probably nothing except his soulmate getting a little closer to him, but there’s no telling how close they are. there’s no point in getting his hopes up for no reason. it’s almost the end of his shift at the cafe anyway and he has to go to the shelter after this to check up on the animals. he takes off his apron, checks out, and tells his friend that he’s leaving, his heart still pounding.

 

over the course of the next few weeks, jihoon visits the cafe over and over again in hopes that what happened last time will happen again and maybe... maybe he’ll meet his soulmate. it proves non-successful and he’s about ready to give up until soonyoung tells him to try one last time and just maybe this one day will be different. so he does. he heads to the cafe one last time and there’s a dreaded feeling in his gut that today really might be the last day and he won’t meet his soulmate. but he continues on his way, hope building up. the taut feeling on his pinky is there. his heart is already starting to race. is it really going to happen today?

he walks faster and soon breaks into a run, trying to get to the cafe as fast as he can, adrenaline pumping in his veins. he throws the door open and the string gets even tighter and he’s breathing heavily and people are staring but he doesn’t care. he doesn’t care because his soulmate is standing right there behind the counter, staring right back at him and he looks so handsome. his name, the name tag says seungcheol, fits him so well. jihoon just stands there in shock for a few moments before he runs over to meet seungcheol, his soulmate, that has ran out from behind the counter to wraps his arms around the man that is his soulmate.

“hi soulmate,” jihoon whispers breathlessly, “it’s nice to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from twitter from jicheol week!! follow me @wonwoologies ;)


End file.
